Roommates
by CrazyStupidLove
Summary: Syaoran has always had a crush on Sakura, ever since they were little kids. Afraid to tell her how he really feels, he chooses to be her worst enemy instead. What happens when they're forced to share a dorm room during their first year of university?


**Prologue: If He's Mean to You, He Likes You.**

"Mommy I'm scared," 7 year old Syaoran quietly said. He watched the other children at the park, swinging on the swings, laughing, and running free. Everything was so new to him – so different. You see, he and his family had just moved here all the way from China, and he didn't know anything or anyone. He wondered if he'd like it here in Tomoeda. Would he make new friends? Would he like his new house, and new school?

Syaoran felt his mother, Yelan, squeeze his hand and ruffle his chocolate brown hair. Trying to reassure him, she said, "don't worry baby, everything will be okay". Yelan's response eased Syaoran's nerves at an instant. No matter what happened, his mother always knew how to make him feel better. And with that, he smiled his boyish smile and made his way to the sandbox.

He sat there alone, still too shy to work up the courage to play with the other children. Syaoran played with the cool sand in his hands, amused at the way they slipped through his fingers so easily. He suddenly noticed that a little girl was standing directly across from him. '_What does she want?',_ he thought to himself. He observed her movements as she got closer towards him, watching her light brown hair move with the breeze. But, it was her eyes that caught his attention the most; they weren't just an ordinary green, they were like emeralds that instantly lit up when she smiled at him.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, what's your name?" Those were the first words she spoke to him.

" Syaoran Li", he hesitantly replied. He didn't know if he wanted to be her friend, especially since she was a girl! Strangely enough, he couldn't help but like her for some reason. There was just something about her. But, he couldn't let her know that or any of the boys at the play ground for that matter! Otherwise, no boy would ever want to be friends with him if they knew he was friends with a girl.

"Why are you playing by yourself, Syaoran Li?"

Trying to talk to her as little as possible, he rudely replied, "That's none of your beeswax!"

Completely oblivious to his actions, she continued to speak, "you look like you need a friend Syaoran. Do you want to play on the swings with me?"

"No! "

"C'mon! Let's go, it'll be so much fun!" Sakura grabbed his hand, and tried to get him to follow her, but Syaoran refused. He jerked his hand away and pushed her into the sand.

"I said no!" Syaoran yelled, "I don't wanna play with you, 'cause you're a girl! Girls are stupid and ugly."

He looked at the little girl on the ground, and found himself drawn to her eyes again, but this time it was different. He noticed the tears that slowly started to replace the sparkle in her emerald orbs. Sakura began to cry. "I was just trying to be nice to you . . ." she sobbed.

Suddenly, Syaoran's mother ran up to the two children bickering in the sandbox. Watching the little girl cry, she turned to Syaoran, and firmly said to him "Syaoran Li, why did you do to her!"

"Mommy, it's not my fault she's a girl! If I played with her, I might catch cooties!" Yelan couldn't help but smile a little at her son's words. Kids these days say the darndest things. Yelan looked him straight in the eye, making sure he knew she was being serious, "Syaoran, I did not teach you to push, and be mean to anyone, especially not to girls. Girls do not have cooties. Now say sorry to her immediately!"

Syaoran sighed, and turned towards Sakura's direction. He couldn't look at her crying face; he actually did feel bad for being mean to her. But, why did he have to say sorry? It's not like he wanted to talk to her in the first place. "I'm sorry for pushing you, and calling you stupid and ugly just 'cause you're a girl . . ." Sakura got up, and wiped her tears. Still sobbing she gathered up the strength to smile and said, "it's okay …"

Yelan decided that after that incident, it was best to take Syaoran home. He was such a handful sometimes. She turned to Sakura and gave her a comforting smile, "don't worry sweetie, boys are always mean to girls when they like them".

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed reading the prologue :). The real story will begin once I finish and post the next chapter, which will hopefully be soon considering I'm in school and midterms are coming up. This is my very first fanfic ever by the way, so let me know what you think so far!**

**xoxo, **

**CrazyStupidLove**


End file.
